


Cerulean

by Diaphanousss



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Atem saves Yuugi, Drowning, First Kiss, Fisherboy!Yuugi, M/M, Near Death Experience, One Shot, Would it even count as a first kiss if Atem was saving Yuugi's life? lol, merman!Atem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaphanousss/pseuds/Diaphanousss
Summary: Another wave tipped the boat over knocking the elder straight into the water. The boy nearly yelled as he felt anxiety's pernicious teeth chew his heart into bits. He leaped into the open jaws of the ocean and let the waves devour him.Yuugi was assaulted by an explosion of ice spreading through his whole body, the fire in his veins clashed with the freezing onslaught of the sea. He could make out the nearly limp body of his grandfather. He grasped the cloth of the man's shirt and swam for the surface.Once he broke through he managed to get his grandfather back onto the soaked wood of the boat, but Yuugi didn't have enough time before the a violent wave smothered him back under.“Yuugi!” Sugoroku cried.He couldn't scream. He couldn't breathe. The water fed off his fear, dwindling him down to near exhaustion. The heat that surged through his blood like wildfire was soon replaced with the frozen sensation of pure utter dread.He thrashed and thrashed and thrashed but he was chained by the strong haul of the water.He sank.And sank.





	Cerulean

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a year ago and I never bothered to post it. It was only recently that I was looking through some old documents and I dug this up. I remember very clearly that this was meant to be a full fledged story but I lost motivation and kept it as a one-shot... sigh. 
> 
> Apologies if there are any mistakes, I can be pretty callous upon uploading since I have a nasty little habit of not proof-reading... and having the weirdest sentences merged together. This is a year old fic after all. Either way, enjoy. ♡

In the crisp night the gentle waves of the ocean swayed. The disc shaped moon shone a silver array across the water's surface, the reflection twinkled like stars on a navy canvas.

A young boy sat on the edge of a boat eyeing the celestial bodies above. In his hand was a fishing rod.  
He had the most unusual hair; wild ebony spikes tipped with violet flared out like a crown and golden bangs lined his adorably round face. His purple eyes were big and vivid like an amethyst quartz.

The sky was partially clear from the numerous string-like clouds swimming above. The subtle zephyrs breezed over his skin and it lulled him.

“Yuugi,” called an elderly voice, “Make sure you tidy up soon, there's a storm approaching.” A stubby old man with similar voluminous hair and violet eyes said from behind while preparing his paddle. A clump of dead fish were amassed in a net by his side.

Yuugi replied with a curt smile. “Sure thing, Grandpa.”

They had just enough fish to supply for a few nights, they were good to go.

The winds picked up and the smooth rocking of the water graduated into tipping. Sugoroku, Yuugi's grandfather, began rotating the boat's direction around with his paddle. The boy wasted no time in helping.

Suddenly droplets of water showered from above. From soft peppered drops to what felt like knives pricking at their skin, it rained hard on them.

“This doesn't look good.” Yuugi mumbled.

“Keep paddling, dear boy.” Sugoroku instructed and they rowed as fast as they could. There wasn't a port in sight -- they've been sailing and hunting for fish for quite an intermit -- they were farther than they normally were.

In a flash lightning struck and lit up the sky.

Poseidon's wrath unleashed upon them.

In monstrous tenacity the ocean hissed and thrashed, the winds blew harshly, they could barely see past the thick blanket of rain pelting them. The boat rocked endlessly. The water threatened to haul the entire boat over with it's insane algorithm.

“Hang on!” The elder hollered through the vociferous chaos. He paddled and paddled and paddled until a pain exploded in his back. Sugoroku doubled over in agony and let the wooden shaft slip from his fingers.

“Grandpa!” Yuugi rushed over.

“My b-back…!” He groaned. He overexerted himself.

Without a moment's haste, Yuugi grabbed his paddle and steered the boat towards the nearest port.

Even in the face of danger he showed no cowardice.

He was a very strong boy. Sugoroku eyed the boy through his pained eyes. He really raised him to be a fine young man at such a young age. If it were on a difficult occasion he would've smiled. Nonetheless he was proud of his grandson.

Just a little further now...

Another wave tipped the boat over knocking the elder straight into the water. The boy nearly yelled as he felt anxiety's pernicious teeth chew his heart into bits. He leaped into the open jaws of the ocean and let the waves devour him.Yuugi was assaulted by an explosion of ice spreading through his whole body, the fire in his veins clashed with the freezing onslaught of the sea. He could make out the nearly limp body of his grandfather. He grasped the cloth of the man's shirt and swam for the surface.

Once he broke through he managed to get his grandfather back onto the soaked wood of the boat, but Yuugi didn't have enough time before the a violent wave smothered him back under.

“Yuugi!” Sugoroku cried.

He couldn't scream. He couldn't breathe. The water fed off his fear, dwindling him down to near exhaustion. The heat that surged through his blood like wildfire was soon replaced with the frozen sensation of pure utter dread.

He thrashed and thrashed and thrashed but he was chained by the strong haul of the water.

He sank.

And sank.

His violet-flecked eyes watched as the surface drew farther away. Watched as the boat drifted off by the intense currents. Watched as his life flashed before his eyes.

_‘I'm sorry… Grandpa…’_

He was so tired.

_‘I'm going to miss everyone…’_

Water invaded his nostrils, his lips, and he watched the multitude of bubbles erupt from his mouth.

His very life stolen from his lips.

He couldn't feel anything anymore. The last thing he would ever feel was the chilling bite of the night's endless blue..

Suddenly a shadowed silhouette zipped across.

A firm grip took a hold of his wrist and pulled him forward.

Peaking his eyes halfway Yuugi noticed a hand wrapped around his wrist. When he looked up he was met with such an eccentric physique he thought he was hallucinating. The light from above made it difficult for him to see their features but he could make out the distinct red below their waist. Their hair flared like fire within water.

It had to be a man. But his lower half was… not human.

It looked like a tail.

The next thing he knew he was being being brought to the surface. The boat had long drifted away and there was no way Yuugi could survive on his own.

They shifted Yuugi onto their back and took off.

The storm continued unremitting. Unrelenting.

Had it been seconds, maybe minutes even? What about hours?

He didn't know.

Everything was just black and blue.

He was barely conscious and continued to slip in and out of it. Was he really dead? Did this angel come from the heavens to deliver him to the great beyond? In front of heaven's golden gates?

Either way he left his fate with his mysterious savior.

They swam inhumanely fast. Maybe it was his fainting conscious that made it seem like they were going fast and he was just blacking out in various parts of it. There was land over yonder but it was fairly close but they would never make it, it'd be too risky and the boy barely held any sign of life.

There on a rock they laid the boy. Yuugi could feel the sudden roughness of rock meet with his back but his knees down were still submerged.

Two hands - very lukewarm - were placed upon his cheeks. Then he felt smooth lips press against his and the sweet relief of air entering his lungs. It was nice.

Their lips were soft and gentle, a tacit sign of care and ambition.

Within seconds the water exploded from Yuugi's mouth like a geyser and the boy was thrown into a coughing fit. There he laid on the and of rock curling up, drenched like an animal, and hair matted by the water; his blonde locks glued to his face adding to his guileless innocence.

His eyes fluttered open… and Gods above he couldn't believe his eyes.

A fairly toned man had been looking at him from the surface of the water.

His skin was blessed a rich sun-kissed olive, it glowed in the reflection like fine copper. His hair had been indelibly similar to Yuugi's: a mop of black spikes with red tips and multiple gold strands flared through his hair like a crown with the same color as the sun. He was all wet but that added to the sudden allurement.

He had the most enchanting feline-shaped ruby eyes.

Gold bands cuffed his biceps making him look of royalty.

He looked so exotic.

Actually… was he even trotting? He looked like he was floating in the water.

That's when Yuugi noticed it.

His lower region was engulfed in dark crimson scales --_ a tail!_

It was a merman!

Their eyes locked and for a moment Yuugi saw him drift closer as if examining him. His pulse skipped a beat.

Without realizing it he bit his lip anxiously.

“...Who are you…?”

Stunned. They looked like they wanted go speak but… were frozen.

It all happened so fast - the man dove back into the body of blue leaving Yuugi leaning on the rock. All he could make out were the iridescent crimson eyes looking back at him.

Then they were gone.

Yuugi would have called them back but he heard a familiar voice.

“Yuugi!!” He turned his head to see the faint outline of his grandfather leaning over the boat. Happiness rooted in his heart at the sight of his grandfather. He was alive! His eyes glowed with mirth as the elder maneuvered to him.

Was he ever so happy to see his grandpa again.

The man nearly tripped when he yanked the boy onto the boat into a longing hug. He held tightly burying his face in the crook of Yuugi's neck expressing his love and worry.

“You had me so worried, Yuugi.” Sugoroku said with such hoarseness it nearly chipped Yuugi's heart. “I thought I'd lost you…”

“You don't have to worry anymore, I'm fine now. I'm sorry…” He buried his face in the elder's chest.

“My boy, you've gotten so strong I'm so proud... Let's go home.”

He bobbed his head in content and they sailed off.

Yuugi would never be able to forget what happened today.

Crimson eyes. A lengthy glossed blood red tail. Dark skin. Their lips. The genuine emotion that held him captive in the other's gaze.

_ ‘I never got to say thank you.’_ He thought solemnly.

This would be something he'd remember for the rest of his days.


End file.
